Broken Destiny
by 8stardragonball
Summary: A Digimon Adventure Elseworld fic. After defeating VenomMyotismon, the eight Digidestined returned to the Digital World to face the Dark Masters. Five years later the Digidestined have still not returned, theirs family's thinking the worst. What happened to Tai and the others during their final battles, what could have gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in anyway shape of form I'm just a fan.

Note: This is set in the canon of the English dub. This story is based off the idea of the Elseworld/What If's stories of both DC and Marvel Comics.

**_Broken Destiny._**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

In a world similar….yet very different from the one we are familiar with….

Augest 3rd 2004

Odaiba….

Once a thriving suburb of Tokyo, the artificial island was now a deserted wasteland of broken buildings and scars of a terrible battle. The Japanese government had officially blamed Odaiba's fate on a series of attacks orchestrated by an unknown terrorist group, but the survivors of Odaiba knew the truth.

Five years ago a mysterious fog had covered the city for several days, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the city even as Odaiba was ravaged by strange monsters who had come out of the sky. The survivors had spoken of eight children who had defeated the monsters but then disappeared into the sky only to never return. This account was considered fictitious by the government, but the parents of those children knew better….they would _NEVER_ forget.

Hiroaki Ishida and his ex-wife Nancy Taskashi had been making this trip together every year for the last five years. There was silence as Hiroaki drove his car across the Rainbow Bridge. Nancy looked out the window at the ruined island, tears in her eyes as she remembered that fateful summer of 1999, the last time she and Hiroaki had seen their sons Matt and T.K. Even now in 2004 the pain had not faded for either of them. Hiroaki noticed Nancy's distress and turned to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Hiroaki, concern in his voice.

"I'll manage" said Nancy as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

With that Hiroaki and Nancy continued on their way….

* * *

A few minutes later Hiroaki parked the car into the parking lot of the old Fuji TV building, which had been demolished when VenomMyotismon had emerged from it. Hiroaki and Nancy exited the car, Nancy holding bouquet of flowers tightly in her arms as she and her ex made their way once again to the shrine.

The shrine as they called it was the spot where the Matt, T.K. and the others had ascended back into the Digital World. The children had been so determined to save both the digital and human worlds, so confident….so young.

As they got closer to the shine Hiroaki and Nancy saw some familiar faces.

"Nancy, Hiroaki where glad you could come" said Kae Izumi who embraced Nancy in a comforting hug.

"We had to come Kae….it wouldn't feel right if we didn't" said Nancy who appreciated the support Kae had given her and Hiroaki in the last five years, even as she and her husband Masami still mourned for Izzy.

"Are you holding up okay Hiroaki?" Susumu Kamiya, father of Tai and Kari asked.

"Some days are better than others" replied Hiroaki who then noticed that not everyone was in attendance.

"Where's Yuuko?" Susumu hung his head downward.

"It's become….too painful for her to make the trip" Susumu explained.

"Mimi's parents aren't coming either, the trips have become harder for them since they moved to America, pluses with Satoe's recent pregnancy" said Sora Takenouchi's mother Toshiko, who was sitting on a nearby bench with her husband Hurahiko and nephew Duane.

"At least Mimi's parents and Mrs. Kamiya have a decent excuse for being absent!" said Jim Kido who was bitter that his parents had refused to come and pay their respects to his younger brother Joe.

"Jim, I'm sure your parents are mourning for Joe in their own way, they just need more time." said Kae reassuringly.

"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS GODDAMN IT!" screamed Jim in anguish.

"Jim I…." Kae began as Jim regained control of himself.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Izumi….everyone…it's just" Jim looked up into the sky.

"Why didn't they come back, I mean sure Odaiba's in ruins….but the rest of the world is still here….were all still here alive and their no more evil Digimon terrorizing the world, so Joe and the others MUST have succeeded in stopping whatever evil was causing all those problems five years ago"

"Perhaps something prevented them from returning?" pondered Masami.

"Like being dead" said Duane who imminently received nasty looks form everyone.

"Hay I'm just being realistic…I wish Sora and the others were still here too but wishing for it isn't going to make it happen!"

No one could argue with that.

* * *

As the day went on the family members of the eight Digidestined proceed with their annual ritual of trading stories about their children, reminiscing about their time living at the Highton View Terrace apartment complex, and taking about what they had all been up to in in the past year.

"YOU GUYS REMARRIED!" said Susumu in shock as Hiroaki and Nancy blushed with embarrassment.

"We didn't get remarried Susumu we….." Hiroaki was at loss for words.

"Where on friendly terms now so…..where just sharing an apartment together" explained Nancy.

"So you're just practically married" said Susumu cheekily as everyone laughed at Hiroaki and Nancy's expense, thought the two didn't really mind. It was good to laugh with people who felt and shared the same pain and loss.

The gathering went on for another hour as the sun began to set. At this point everyone had decided to call it a night and begin the trip home across the Rainbow Bridge, Nancy placing the bouquet of flowers on the shrine just before she and Hiroaki left.

* * *

The two bedroom apartment that Nancy and Hiroaki shared in Shinjuku was a decent size for the both of them. With its fully equipped kitchen, large bathroom and living room, as well as its proximity to the subway station to allow easy transport to their respective jobs, the apartment was truly ideal. Hiroaki had just finished making coffee when he entered the living room to find Nancy sitting on the couch watching the local news station on the television.

"_If you have any information on the whereabouts of young Ken Ichijouji please inform your local police station immediately…."_Nancy then turned the television off as Hiroaki took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Coffee?" asked Hiroaki as he offered her a cup. Nancy gladly accepted.

"Sometimes I forget that the world doesn't revolve around us" said Nancy as she sipped her coffee.

"They any closer to finding that kid?" asked Hiroaki and Nancy shook her head.

"Sadly no….the police have no leads" they continued sipping their coffee for several minutes when Nancy broke the silence.

"Hiroaki….."

"Yes Nancy?"

"Do you think will ever know what happened to the boys and the others in the Digital World?"

Hiroaki was silent for several seconds before answering her.

"I really don't know Nancy…I hope so somehow….but If we do….I worry we might not like what we find".

Next Chapter: The Death of Light.

Note. Well what do you guys think of this concept. Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Light

Chapter 2: The Death of Light.

Trigger warning, this chapter contains blood and character death.

The Digital World five years earlier.

At the top of Spiral Mountain, location of the Dark Masters headquarters…

"**DARKNESS WAVE!**" yelled LadyDevimon as her red bat shaped energy attack went straight for Angewomon. The angel Digimon managed to block the attack, however before she had a chance to do anything else LadyDevimon appeared behind Angewomon grabbing her by the hair. Kari and Izzy watched the sky in terror and gasped as LadyDevimon began tossing around Angewomon by her long blond hair.

"ROUND AND ROUND WE GO!" laughed LadyDevimon, even as Angewoman continued to scream in pain. Desperate to help his friend Kabuterimon proceeded to Digivolve to his Ultimate form.

"Kabuteriomon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!" said the blue insectoid Digimon as he completed his evolution to his more powerful red armored form.

"NEVER DID LIKE THAT BLEACHED LOOK!" said LadyDevimon as she finally let go of her opponent's hair, sending Angewomon hurling uncontrollably through the air. Fortunately MegaKabuterimon was there to catch her.

"Gatcha!"

"LET ME GO LET ME AT HER!" yelled Angewomon as she flew from Megakabuterimon's grasp. She headed straight for LadyDevimon, slapping the Nightmare Soldier right in her face!

"YOU DARE!" screamed LadyDevimon as she proceeded to slap Angewomon back. Below, Angewomon's comrades couldn't believe they were watching a Digimon catfight.

"Wow…look at them go" said eleven year old Tai Kamiya stunned.

"I know I shouldn't watch this…but I can't take my eyes off them" said ten year old Izzy Izumi.

"GET HER ANGEWOMAN, THAT'S RIGHT KNOCK THAT WITCH'S BLOCK OFF, GO!" said Tai's eight year old sister Kari as she cheered her Digimon partner on. As the three children, as well as Agumon and Andromon, watched the two female Digimon fight they remained unaware of an unseen enemy, and the tragedy that he would soon bring.

* * *

Piedmon smiled evilly as he hide in the shadows. His plan to have LadyDevimon distract the Digidestined was proceeding marvelously. They had absolutely no idea he had been there the whole time waiting for the right opportunity. Now that their so called leader had sent the ones known as Sora and T.K. away to get reinforcements it was time to strike. He eyed Kari. She and her Crest of Light were particularly dangerous, as Piedmon himself had observed during the Digidestineds recent victory over Machinedramon. Without another moment's hesitation he made his move.

"**TRUMP SWORD!**" said the evil clown as he made his attack, sending all four of his swords straight at the girl…

Kari remained awake just long enough to hear her body hit the ground.

Not too far from the top of Spiral Mountain Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, T.K. and all their Digimon partners, as well as all the Digimon that Mimi and Joe had been gathering to face Piedmon could hear Tai's screams of unholy horror.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave which held the Wall of Fire.

"GENNEI WHATS WRONG?!" asked Centarumon as old Gennei fell to his knees, his hand tightly clutching his chest.

"Something…terrible…has happened" said Gennei, his breathing becoming labored as he tried to speak...

* * *

Back on top Spiral Mountain, there was nothing but stunned silence from Izzy and the Digimon as they watched Tai cradle his sister's limp body. Tai's clothes had become stained with Kari's blood as he sobbed uncontrollably, pleading with God not to take his little sister away from him and their parents.

"Kari…" was all a devastated and broken Angewomon could say as tears escaped her helmeted mask and rolled down her cheeks. Piedmon smiled evilly, proud of the unspeakable thing he had just done.

"I always love a good tragedy" said Piedmon happily. His total disregard for the young life he had just taken caused something in Angewomon to snap. In a blind and vengeful rage the angel Digimon used all eight of her mighty wings to fly straight for the Dark Master. MegaKabuterimon tried to stop her, knowing full well that she wasn't strong enough to take on Piedmon alone. Unfortunately for MegaKabuterimon, LadyDevimon got in the way.

"**DARKNESS WAVE!" **yelled LadyDevimon as she used her attack to blindside MegaKabuterimon just as Angewomon prepared her own attack on Piedmon.

"**HEAVEN'S CHARM!" **said Angewomon as she sent a wave of pure pink energy straight at Piedmon, who easily dodged the attack and got behind Angewomon. Piedmon smirked as he pulled out one of his four swords.

"How careless…" and with that Piedmon stabbed Angewomon right in her back!

Angewomons screams of pain were deafening, but even then Piedmon wasn't finished with her.

"**ENDING SNIPE!" **said Piedmon as he unleashed his final attack, sending a thousand volts of electricity through his sword and right into Angewomon's wounded back. Angewomon continued to scream until she was finally deleted, exploding in a single burst of data.

"NO ANGEWOMON!" shouted Izzy as both Piedmon and LadyDevimon, whose previous attack on MegaKabuterimon had caused him to Dedigivolve back to his In-Tarining form Motimon, landed right in front of the hero's.

"Now isn't this lovely" said Piedmon as his shadow loomed over Agumon and Tai, who was still crying into Kari's body. LadyDevimon turned to face her master, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"Which one of them should we destroy next Master Piedmon?" asked LadyDevimon.

"I recommended we finish off the Digimon first, that way we can take our time with the children" suggested Piedmon.

"Wonderful idea!" said LadyDevimon as she eyed her potential victims.

"Do any of you wise to volunteer or should I just close my eyes and pick one at random?"

"**GATLING ATTACK!" **said Andromon who fired two small homing missiles from his chest. Unimpressed, LadyDevimon blocked the cyborg Digimon's attack with ease and then proceeded to transform her left hand into a long sharp spike.

"**BLACK WING!" **said LadyDevimon as she impaled Andromon, who despite being an Ultimate level Digimon like his enemy, was deleted instantly.

"Well that was an amusing little diversion" said LadyDevimon who was about to pick her next target when…

"**HAND OF FATE!" **

"**WING BLADE!"**

"**FLOWER CANNON!"**

"**VALCAN'S HAMMER!"**

"**GIGA MISSILE!"**

"WHAT?!…." was all both Piedmon and LadyDevimon had time to say as they both leaped into the air in a mad dash to avoid being deleted from the explosion caused by the combined attacks of Angemon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon and MetalGarurumon, who along with their human partners and a bunch of other Digimon who had just arrived on the scene.

"THEY BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!" said LadyDevimon.

"Fortunately we have some reinforcements of our own…APPEAR VILEMON!" at Piedmon's command a large group Vilemon emerged from ground. The black, imp like, Champion level Digimon quickly swarmed to protect their master.

"ATTACK!" said MetalGarurumon as he railed his Digimon allies into battle against the Dark Master and his army of Nightmare Soldiers.

* * *

"TAI WHY HASN'T AGUMON DIGIV…" eleven year old Matt Ishida and the other Digidestined children froze dead in their tracks when they saw that Tai was holding Kari.

"JOE DO SOMETHING!" screamed Mimi at Joe who was already making his way towards Tai and Kari, this bag of medical supplies in hand.

"Tai, let me take a look at her, maybe I can…"

"IT'S TOO LATE JOE, SHES DEAD!" moaned Tai as Sora went over to embrace him tightly.

"It's okay Tai…you don't have to go through this alone." said Sora softly, even as she fought back tears of her own. Matt and the others turned their attention to Izzy, who was holding a seriously wounded Motimon, for answers.

"Izzy…how…how did this happen?!" asked Matt as he tried to wrap his head around this unthinkable scenario. Izzy held his head down as he explained what had happened to the others.

"We were fighting LadyDevimon when Piedmon attacked from behind. He killed Kari, and when Angewomon tried to avenge her death Piedmon killed her as well"

"And Andromon?" asked T.K., who dreaded Izzys answer.

"LadyDevimon killed him" said Izzy, as Matt turned to MetalGrurumon, who was taking out several Vilemon with ease.

"METALGARURUMON, FORGET THOSE IMPS, I WANT YOU TO GO FIND PIEDMON AND RIP HIM TO PIECES, UNDERSTAND?!"

"GOT IT!" said MetalGarurumon, who quickly dispensed with the few Vilemon he had been fighting to search for Piedmon.

* * *

"**DARKNESS WAVE!" **said LadyDevimon as used dark power to delete Ogremon, Meramon and Frigimon with a single massive attack.

"Seriously, is anyone going to offer me a decent challenge around here?" asked LadyDevimon when Angemon landed in front of her.

"I'll take you on!" said Angemon confidently, and LadyDevimon smiled.

"Give it your best shot pretty boy!" said LadyDevimon as she and Angemon charged each other…

* * *

"**ENDING SNIPE!" **said Piedmon as he used his attack on the remaining Digimon that Mimi and Joe a brought together, including Elecmon, Unimon, as well as the many Gekomon and Otomamon. The Dark Masters lightning was more than enough to delete them all in a single attack. Just then Garudamon, Lillymon and Zudomon appeared, having just finished off the remaining Vilemon. The three Ultimate level Digimon surrounded Piedmon and let out their attacks.

"**WING BLADE!"**

"**FLOWER CANNON!"**

"**VALCAN'S HAMMER!"**

"**CLOWN TRICK!" **said Piedmon as he used his magic to absorb the incoming attacks and send them right back at the three Ultamate level Digimon. Garudamon, Lillymon, and Zudomon grunted in pain as they fell to the ground, their own attacks causing them to Dedigivole back into their respective In-Training forms of Yokomon, Tanemon and Bukamon. Piedmon was just about to finish them with another Ending Snipe, when MetalGarurumon appeared to shield his injured friends.

"How about you fight a Digimon your own level?" said MetalGarurumon, challenging the evil clown to a one on one fight.

"Oh very well, a Mega like yourself should, at the very least, be somewhat challenging" said Piedmon as he pulled out two of this four sword, holding one in each hand.

"After you" said Piedmon ever so politely as MetaGarurumon leaped at him.

* * *

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time!" said LadyDevimon as she slammed Angemon's head into the ground. LadyDevimon knew that she could have finished Angemon right there, but she decided it would be more fun to toy with him first. She pinned him to the ground, then brought herself in closer to the struggling angel as she began whispering into his ear.

"You know what I'm going to do after I'm done playing with you?" asked LadyDevimon as Angemon grunted angrily, desperately trying to break free from LadyDevimon's hold.

"I'm going to asked Piedmon to give me that kid of yours!" said LadyDevimon, and suddenly Angemon's struggling became more frantic.

"I WONT LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR T.K.!" shouted Angemon. LadyDevimon smiled, amused by his defiance.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me…NOW SUBMIT!"

"NEVER!"

Suddenly Angemon began glowing bright yellow. LadyDevimon's eyes widened in terror as she realized what was happening.

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!" said the angel Digimon triumphantly as he, at long last, reached his Ultimate form.

Without wasting any time, MagnaAngemon used his new found strength to throw LadyDevimon off of him, sending her hurdling uncontrollably as she went slamming into the side of the Dark Masters headquarters!

"Why…you…" said a seriously hurt LadyDevimon, as MangaAngemon prepared to finish her.

"**SOUL VANISHER!" **said MangaAngemon as he sent an energy attack of pure light at LadyDevimon.

"MASTER PIEDMON!" screamed LadyDevimon as the holy attack deleted her. Now that both LadyDevimon and the army of Vilemon had been dealt with, MagnaAngemon was free to assist MetalGarurumon in fighting Piedmon…

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Centarumon was in the process of helping Gennai to his feet when the pair came face to face with the evil Daemon, who had secretly followed Gennai to the cave when Centarumon had summoned him.

"Daemon! I thought the Dark Masters deleted you years ago?!" said Gennai as Daemon chuckled behind his red cloak.

"Unfortunately you were misinformed" said Daemon, as he held out his right hand.

"**EVIL INFERNO!" **said Daemon as used his fire attack to delete Centarumon. Gennai cursed that his current state had prevent him from saving his friend.

"You've failed Gennai, and once you're out of way the DigiDestined shall fall!"

"No…" was all old Gennai could say as Daemon moved in for the kill.

"**EVIL INFERNO!"**

And just like that, Gennai, friend and mentor to the eight DigiDestined, was gone…

* * *

The fighting on Spiral Mountain was fierce. Piedmon had been doing well against MetalGarurumon until he had been joined by MagnaAngemon. Despite being an Ultimate, MagnaAngemon's holy attacks were proving effective against the evil Mega, who was now forced to take the fight seriously if he hoped to survive. The Digidestined had been watching the battle intently, when Tai, who had just carefully placed Kari's body on ground, turned to Sora.

"Sora…" began Tai as he wiped the tears from of his eyes.

"Yes Tai?" asked Sora, who had stayed by Tai's side as he had cried over Kari.

"Please…watch over her for me"

"I will" said Sora softly as Tai made his way to Agumon, Digivice in hand.

"DO IT AGUMON!" said Tai as his Digivice glowed bright orange.

"Agumon warp Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!" said the fully evolved Digimon as he made his way into battle.

"I promise you Kari, Piedmon will pay for what he's done!" said Tai as he clutched his fist.

* * *

"**TRUMP SWORD!" **said Piedmon as he sent his four sword attack against MagnaAngemon and MetalGarurumon, who had been ready for him.

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!" **said MetalGarurumon as he destroyed all four of Piedmons swords by freezing them with his cold air blast of absolute zero.

"**SOUL VANISHER!" **said MagnaAngemon as his attack hit Piedmon squarely in the chest. A greatly injured Piedmon grunted in pain as the attack caused him to stumble backwards. MagnaAngemon and MetalGarurumon moved in on Piedmon, ready to finish him.

"YOU'RE EVIL ENDS HERE PIEDMON!" said MangaAngemon.

"SAY GOODBYE!" said MetalGarurumon.

"I WILL NOT LET…" At that moment Piedmon felt an intense pain. It only took him a second to notice the metal claws protruding from his chest.

"THAT WAS FOR EVERYONE YOU HURT!" said WarGreymon, who had used his Dramon Destroyer claws, to impale the Dark Master from behind. Piedmon looked at his wound, his face conveying shock and horror as he let out a shriek of pain. Everyone, especially Tai, savored the villain's agony as he, Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, was finally deleted in a burst of data.

Next Chapter: Now Apocolymon!


End file.
